


sweet dreams

by moonlightpadawan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Gets a Nap, Anakin Skywalker Gets a Nap, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Tired Ahsoka Tano, Tired Anakin Skywalker, Tired Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightpadawan/pseuds/moonlightpadawan
Summary: "We are not going to fall asleep.""You sure about that?" Rex teased, as he watched Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka settle themselves against the rock behind them. "You all look half-asleep already, how are you going to stay awake the whole night?""We have our ways," Anakin replied, folding his arms behind his head. "Besides, we've lasted way longer than this before."[or: Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka fall asleep after vowing that they were going to stay awake.]
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	sweet dreams

"We are _not_ going to fall asleep."

"You sure about that?" Rex teased, as he watched Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka settle themselves against the rock behind them. "You all look half-asleep already, how are you going to stay awake the whole night?"

"We have our ways," Anakin replied, folding his arms behind his head. "Besides, we've lasted way longer than this before."

"Mmhm," Rex raised his eyebrows. "And how does that prove that you're all gonna manage to stay awake _this_ time, General?"

"Because...we—"

"We only need to stay awake for five hours, Rex," Obi-Wan interrupted. Anakin huffed, shot Obi-Wan a sharp glare—but Obi-Wan didn't seem to notice, so he just rolled his eyes, settled back against the rock. "We'll be fine. And, as Anakin said, we have all stayed awake much longer than this before."

Rex let out a long sigh, slipped his legs into his sleeping bag. He pulled the fabric up to his chest, rolled onto his side, facing the three Jedi. Anakin was sitting in the middle of the three, with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka sitting at either side of him, all leaning against the large rock behind them.

Rex could tell that they were tired. He could see the sleepiness in their eyes, even watched Obi-Wan stifle a yawn as he leaned his head back against the rock.

"Are you sure that all three of you should stay awake? Couldn't you just take turns, or just have two of you staying up—that way you could at least get _some_ sleep."

"Nah," Anakin replied. "We already asked Ahsoka if she wanted to get some sleep, but she refused. I can ask her again if you'd like, but i doubt she'll say yes."

Rex nodded his head, amusedly.

"Snips, go to sleep."

"No."

"See. I told you it wouldn't work," Anakin gave Rex a lopsided smile, tilted his head back against the rock. After a beat, he glanced back down at Rex. "Just because we're not going to sleep doesn't mean that you shouldn't get any sleep, either."

Rex huffed out a sigh. _Jedi_ —they always try to act like they're invincible, like they don't need time to rest. But Rex knows that really, they need to rest just as much as he does. And that they're not actually invincible.

"Go to sleep, Rex."

"I would tell you to do the same," Rex replied, laying his head against the built-in pillow of his sleeping bag. "But i know better than to argue with a Jedi."

A smile tugged at Anakin’s lips, as he settled back against the rock once again. Rex saw Anakin's eyes close for a moment, but they shot open again, he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms.

Rex shifted his gaze over to Obi-Wan. He had his knees pulled close to his chest, and he was holding a datapad in his hands, the light from the screen lit up the bottom half of his face. He was writing up a report, most likely. General Kenobi always seemed to be doing something like that whenever he had any free time—so much so, that Rex wondered if he ever had enough time to just...relax.

After a few moments, Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad, glanced in Rex's direction. Rex closed his eyes. Obi-Wan must've sensed him staring. He kept his eyes shut for a few more beats, before he opened them again, finding that Obi-Wan had set his gaze back down to his datapad.

"Look. There's Tatooine."

"Where?"

"There..."

Rex turned his gaze over to Anakin and Ahsoka, who were both staring up into the night sky, stargazing. Anakin had his arm outstretched, pointing to a certain spot in the sky, trying to show Ahsoka what he was looking at.

"How do you know?"

"It's a binary system. See those two stars?"

"Uhh...where?"

"Right there," Anakin guided Ahsoka's hand to point to the spot he was looking at. "Do you see it now?"

"Oh yeah...i see it."

"Cool. And now, if you look in between those stars, you can see a smaller dot...the one that's not twinkling—that's Tatooine."

"Yeah, i can see it. It looks pretty."

The two Jedi fell silent, gazed up at the stars. Rex could see the look of awe and wonder in their eyes, as they scanned the night sky, far above them.

"So, if that's Tatooine," Ahsoka whispered, breaking the silence. "Does that mean that _that's_ Geonosis?"

Anakin followed Ahsoka's gaze. "Yeah. That's Geonosis, right there. And if you look down to the left slightly...right there—that's Rodia."

"Cool."

"And if you look over to the right...over there, you can see Christophsis."

"Oh yeah, i see it."

After a brief moment of silence, Anakin let out a quiet gasp, sat forward slightly, gawked at the sky with wide eyes. "Woah, did you see that, Snips?"

“What?”

“Look—it’s a shooting star.”

Ahsoka looked up. “Woah, did you—”

“Yeah, i saw it.”

“Look—there’s another one.”

“Oh yeah.”

“So cool.”

Rex shifted his gaze over to Obi-Wan again. To his surprise, he realised that Obi-Wan had fallen asleep. He was still holding his datapad in his hand, which had fallen to his lap, his head was resting against the rock behind him, and his mouth was sitting half-open in a silent snore.

Obi-Wan's head suddenly shifted, fell to the right, landing on Anakin's shoulder. Obi-Wan let out a heavy exhale, Anakin looked down at his shoulder, smiled when he saw that the older Jedi was asleep, resting against him.

"Snips," Anakin whispered, turning to Ahsoka. "I think Obi-Wan fell asleep. Look."

The sides of Ahsoka's lips perked up, forming a smile, as she glanced over Anakin's shoulder and saw that Obi-Wan had indeed fallen asleep.

"I'm just gonna let him sleep. He looked tired, anyway," Anakin lifted the datapad out of Obi-Wan's hand, set it down on the ground, then wrapped his arm around his back, let Obi-Wan fall against him. "He could use the rest."

Ahsoka nodded, shifted her gaze up to the starry sky above. Anakin joined Ahsoka's gaze, a moment later, once he had moved himself to sit in a more comfortable position, with Obi-Wan resting peacefully at his side.

As Rex lay there, bundled up in his sleeping bag, he decided to look up at the night sky too. He turned onto his back, let his eyes wander through the sky, searching across the stars. He could see thousands of twinkling lights spread throughout the darkness, even saw a few shooting stars dash across the horizon, in little streaks of light.

For the next ten minutes, Rex did nothing but look up at the night sky. He found himself matching constellations, as he traced his eyes through the stars, identifying as many planets and star systems as he could—he managed to identify around thirty different planets and systems, although he wasn’t sure about a few of them.

Rex was just about to close his eyes, when he heard a soft snoring sound, coming from where the Jedi were settled. He craned his neck, glanced up, to find that Anakin and Ahsoka had both fallen asleep.

Rex felt a smile tug at his lips—it was a rare sight to see; the three Jedi all fast asleep, their expressions calm and serene.

Anakin's arms were wrapped around both Obi-Wan's and Ahsoka's shoulders, holding them close, as he breathed out a soft snore. Ahsoka was snuggled up to Anakin, her head resting against his chest, while Obi-Wan was leaning against Anakin's side, with his head on Anakin's shoulder. They looked so peaceful.

Rex slipped out of his sleeping bag, stood up, padded over towards the three sleeping Jedi. A light gust of wind blew past, and Rex noticed that Ahsoka shivered slightly.

The two older Jedi didn't seem to notice the breeze, but as Rex looked at them, he saw that their faces were flushed from the cold, their cheeks and noses turning a warm shade of pink.

He didn't want them to get cold.

Rex pulled out a spare blanket from his pack, knelt down in front of the three Jedi. He carefully laid the blanket over top of them, made sure to not jostle them, as he tucked the edge of the blanket over their shoulders.

Obi-Wan shifted slightly, let out a small hum. Rex froze. He waited until Obi-Wan settled, before he moved again, readjusting the blanket around the sleeping Jedi.

As he took a step backwards, Rex couldn’t help but smile. It was an adorable sight; the three Jedi cuddled up under a blanket, sleeping peacefully under the stars.

“Goodnight,” Rex whispered softly.

He turned around, padded back over to his sleeping bag. As he pulled the material up to his chest, Rex glanced over to the Jedi, smiled, then turned back, looked up at the stars.

He closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Go follow my Star Wars tumblr (if you want) : @ahsokryze


End file.
